Whatshisname
by LoveAllie
Summary: "What is the point in having an immortal life if you can't share it with someone you love? No, not someone. The one. The one with blue eyes. Whatshisname." - Malec, post CoLS therefore spoilers!


**AN: Hello guys.**

**This is just a small something that got into my mind when I listened to the song 'Whatshername' by Green Day (if you don't know it, listen to it! It is amazing). It is my first story EVER, so be warned! Also, I'm not a native English speaker; if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments belong to Cassandra Clare and the song 'Whatshername' belongs to Green Day, meaning I don't make any money with this story. **

* * *

Whatshisname

It was a normal day in the end of October. Although the sun was shining it was already quite cold. The ground in the parks was full of coloured leaves that rustled whenever someone walked through them.

And the city was full of people; some were hurrying down the streets to catch an appointment or because they were late for work, some were just tourists, some were chatting with their friends, kids were running around, some of them already wearing their costumes for Halloween…

A tall man stood out of the mass. People were looking at him. Not because of his Asian features. They lived in New York, a city that is famous for its multiculturalism. No, people were staring at him because his clothes were rather old-fashioned. They look like something people might wear in one of those historical movies. But no one would wear them nowadays. Besides his clothes, the man's hair also seemed to need a new style. The long black bangs fall in his face and covered his eyes. If someone would see his yellow-green cat-like eyes, he would catch even more attention than he already got.

Magnus couldn't understand what had made him leave his flat. He didn't like crowds of people. They were too loud. Too happy and too reckless. They just lived as if nothing could ever destroy their lives and their happiness. And at the same time they were complaining about meaningless things. Magnus couldn't stand those people. Why had he left his flat again? He would just go back. Yes, that was a good idea.

Magnus walked down the busy street for a few more minutes, trying not to bump into any other passengers or running around children. Glad to get away from all these noises, he then turned left and took a narrow backstreet. He closed his eyes. Soon he would be back in his flat. It was quiet there, no one was there he had to be considerate of. No one to annoy him. No one-

"Uf!"

What had happened? Why had he stopped walking?

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Sorry. I wasn't paying attention, really I'm so sorry, I-"

When Magnus opened his eyes, there was a boy standing in front of him. Or rather dropping to his knees. Magnus couldn't see his face, just the chestnut locks that fell into his face. The boy was wearing casual street clothes, nothing interesting. At the ground in front of him laid some kind of playing cards. Pictures of fantasy creatures were drawn on them (at least Magnus couldn't remember that big, white lizards with three heads exist). The boy quickly tried to gather them all together. He must have held them in his hands when the two of them bumped into each other and had dropped them.

Magnus was about to walk on. The boy was still rambling something about how sorry he was and that it was his mistake.

Having collected all cards, he finally got back to his feet. Magnus guessed he was fifteen or sixteen. Still a child.

"-Sir. I really should have looked where I was going!"

When he had rose to his full height – almost as tall as Magnus, which was surprising; most teenagers weren't that tall – and made sure his playing cards were safely hidden in the messenger bag he was carrying, he finally looked at Magnus. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Magnus was about to give him an irritated answer and tell him to get out of his way. He just wanted to go back to his flat. He definitely didn't want to deal with annoying little boys that-

Then their gazes met.

Blue eyes.

The boy had blue eyes. Not like _his_ eyes. No, the teen's eyes were ice blue. But… the boy had blue eyes.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**No, that's not the end. However, the rest of the story would break the content guidelines, so I had to move it (link on my profile).**

**I would love to get some review so I know what you think about the story.**

**LoveAllie**


End file.
